Body Love
by Whome the fox goddess
Summary: Duo is hiding something from Heero that could scare him away like it did with hirde. 2+1/1+2 mentioned 2+h yaoi. trans themes.


Title: Body Love.

Author: Fox goddess

~website: foxgoddess.net ; update list: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/foxgoddess/

~email: fox@foxgoddess.net

Rating: pg~13 (swearing)

Summery: Duo is hiding something from Heero that may scare him away like it scarred Hirde away.  

Disclaimer: don't own them.

Duo carefully eased the door open. It squeaked. He cursed. The dog barked. The landlord yelled. Stupid dog, for the past week that had been happening every single time he came home. 

This was the last time he was ever dog sitting.

Yeah, right.

The dog in there, it was no regular, annoying, slobbering, dumb as shit dog. It was Heero Yuy's annoying, slobbering, and dumb as shit dog. Whenever that icy, emotionless, uncaring, dense but fucking Hot fool Heero Yuy stood outside Duo's door with that mutt, Duo could not say "Hell No" even if he wish he could, even if he knew his bachelors apartment would be shit after the dog left. Duo was head totally over heels and waving in love -- or was it lust? -- with Heero Yuy, his partner in crime. 

The time of their first meeting surfaced in Duo's mind. He had been reading the newspaper at his old apartment, which was half as small as this mouse hole, completely idle, no expecting anyone to come through those doors for another few hours at least, and even then, he only thought the person coming would be his then employer and then girlfriend, Hirde.  So when three hard, stiff, even knocks on the door awakened him from his near doze at the boring news, he's jumped up, grabbed his gun, and walked to the door like the assassin thief he was. 

He almost fainted at the absolutely cute, dead hot, messy brown hair hiding intense blue eyes man standing outside _his _apartment.

            "Hello," He stuttered, careful not to say any complementary words like 'can I fuck you?' in case this guy was really a homophobic loser like most of the true hot ones tended to be, sadly. 

            "Hullo. I am Heero Yuy, hacker, thief, killer, and your new partner. Hirde sent me." 

            If Duo were one of those overdramatic people, he would have fallen to the ground and thanked the God he never believed in, waving his arms about before fainting dead. Instead, he just fainted into Heero's strong arms, with a delighted smile.

Thank the gods; when Duo woke up, Heero was still there, and then still there after he woke up from his second faint. Duo made quite an impression on his new partner, though Heero still though Duo was down on the weather that day or some other lie.

Duo smiled as his mind returned to the present. That had been one of his happiest days in his very dreary existents. So locked up in those memories, he had not noticed the slight off smell in the air, and when he did, he ran over to the washing pile. Just as he thought, a pair of boxers complete with dried blood caking off toped his pile. He'd been so tired this morning; he forgot to wash them. 

With a loud groan, he picked the boxers up with latex covered hands and headed toward the bathroom. The offending piece of clothing was soon submerged in a lot of soapy water, as were his hands and a scrubber.

This was _so_ unfair. He was a guy for fucking sake. He should not have to clean after a girl's monthly visitor every single time. This task, he hated, he absolutely hated. It had caused the break up between him and his Hirde last year.

Once again, his mind went back in time of happiness with his girlfriend and dirty thoughts about his partner, Heero of course. They, Hirde, Heero, and himself had gotten home late from a local bar, the Three Flamingoes, totally smashed that Heero almost did not make it home and Hirde could only make it to Duo's house.

Duo hadn't had a cough, or any free space anywhere else for Hirde to sleep, but the bed. The first time "sleeping" together and last, as it turned out to be. 

That night, of all fucking nights, his monthly visitor decided to make a visit. And it did. A whole patch around where he slept got coated with blood. He found out when he awoken with the sun's annoying light on his face, bright and early, with a fucking big hang over. Thus the reason why he had not noticed the blood stain until after Hirde, the ever so light sleeper, awoke. Even then, he only noticed when Hirde screamed.

"What?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes to try to see.

"You're bleeding down there, like a girl!" she screeched.

Oh, Shit.

"Calm down, Hirde, I can--"

Hirde grabbed his boxers and pulled them down, revealing his fake dick and female parts down there.

"You--You-- What are you?" Half in shock, she barely scrambled away, reaching out for her jacket and gun. 

"Calm down. I can explain."

"Explain what? You're a fucking Dyke. Well, Duo, or is that really your name? I am not a dyke, you freak."

"Hirde, I love you. Calm down." He tried reaching for her, to stop her leaving. He needed to explain. He was a guy, he just needed to explain, get her to understand. 

"Liar. You are a fucking girl. You lied to me. You lied! Fucking Dyke." She found her jacket, slung it on, with one hand already reaching for her gun.

"Hirde, I am a guy. Please, Hirde." Hirde cocked her gun, pointing it straight at his head. 

"Get away from me freak. Go find yourself some Dyke to lie to." Hirde backed away, still with the gun, until she reached the door and scrambled out of it.

"Hirde," he whispered before curling up on the bed in his own bloody filth, crying. 

With a screamed curse, Duo came back to the present, his hands wrinkled and the boxers with a hole in them from his over scrubbing. Why hadn't Hirde understood? Why? Why hadn't he been born in a male body, as he should have? All these whys filled his mind as he tore his once favorite pair of boxers to threads. Tears fell into the sink water till he stopped them. Boys did not cry.

Finally, his mind shut down, the boxers went in to the trash, and he lay down on his twin size bed.

Why...

Knock, knock, knock.

Duo's eyes widened. He recognized the knocks. Heero. He was early.

Scrambling out of bed, grabbing clothing, wiping his face clean, adding a quick wave of makeup to hid puffy eyes, all in less than five minutes; Duo was ready to answer the door. He only forgot one thing, but he was able to grab the mutt before right after he opened the door, when it tried to escape. 

"Duo." Something flashed across Heero's face briefly. Duo would be kidding himself if he thought that liked like his own for Heero. Why would anyone Duo want such a freak like him?

"Here's your mutt. It's been a real pleasure cleaning up after him," Duo smiled his real looking fake smile that was so characteristic of him. "Have a good trip." Aka were you able to break into that place you wanted to?

Heero nodded as a thanks and nodded as a yes, he had, of course. The dog barked and licked his master's face as a welcome, to seeming disfavor of his master. Duo knew Heero loved that dog, just couldn't bring himself to show it, as usual.

"Duo, want to go to a bar tonight?"

Duo eyes widened and his smile was no longer forced. Heero wanted him to go out? No, this probably was a friendly thing, right?  How could someone want him, a freak?

"Sure, I'm up for it.  What time?" He tried to mask his internal thoughts. People didn't like gloomy people, he learned, so best to act happy if he wanted anyone to like a freak like him.

"Now."

Now? But it was only -- Duo looked at the clock -- nine o'clock in the evening. Where had the day gone?

"Just let me get dressed, ok, pal? You can stay "

Heero nodded and did so, seeming a stiff and lost rock in the middle of the ratty but comfy sofa.

Duo grinned as he got his tight shirt with 100% male on it and tight leather pants, plus his breast binders**, and an extra super-strength tampon from a box hidden in his closet. He quickly got ready, careful to wipe out any signs of blood and the tampon wrapper.

 Finally, when done, he looked himself in the mirror. Makeup covered his puffy eyes, though not his fine, facial features. Must people put them off to the beauty of his mum, these features, thankfully. His braid, he knew he should get rid of it, but he couldn't. His mum, she loved it on her little girl. It was the only thing he had left of her. Even though he hated it sometimes, a lot of times. 

"Duo." He broke his gaze away from the mirror, flattened his shirt to hide any signs of his small but wrapped breasts, and went out to face Heero.

"Done! How do I look? Hot as hell, aye?" Duo winked. Heero nodded at him, maybe agreeing, maybe just nodding for the sake of it. 

Duo grabbed Heero and dragged him outside, a happy smile really on his face, not at all faking it. Tonight would be fun.

As long as it didn't turn out like last time, with Hirde.

Duo almost fainted at the bar Heero choose. Cocksuckers. The local gay bar. 

"It alright?" Heero even had an emotion on his face: worry. 

"Yeah! I love this place." Duo grinned as Heero lost that worry to gain a small smile.  

Could it be? Could the reason Heero brought him here be to tell him something? Could Heero like guys?

Yes he could. But could he like a guy like Duo, all of Duo? He thought not. Who could like someone like Duo of all people?

Duo hid his inner torment again as he dragged Heero to the end of the line, then chatted his head off as they waited in the line for ten minutes, winked at the bouncers, and yelled into the thick mass of people inside though his yell drowned in the music.

"Want to dance?" Heero asked, quickly

"Yes!"

Heero smiled briefly at took Duo's hand as they made their way into the crowd. First they danced a fast one, arms waving in the air, bodies touching each other in a sexual but accidental way. In an act of courage, Duo slipped his hand around Heero's waist.

Heero smiled back as they continued to dance, each other's hands braving the others flesh. Duo decided to break the barrier and brave one almost forbidden flesh-to-flesh act.

He leaned forward and put his lips against Heero's. Sweet. Good.

Heero pressed himself against Duo and opened his mouth for the other. Duo took the request and slipped his tongue in to lightly play there.

Duo couldn't believe it. Heero, he, they were kissing. So right, so hot, so good. But what would happen when Heero found out about Duo?

Duo withdrew, stepped away. 

"Heero, there... there are a few things you have to know about me. First." He lowered his eyes so not to look into the heavenly blue ones. 

Heero kissed him briefly on the forehead before leading him out of the crowd, and then the club, and then into duo's apartment and onto the sofa.

"And what is that?" Heero finally spoke. 

Duo, eyes still lowered, reach down and pulled off of his shirt, revealing his bindings.

"I--" He unwrapped the bindings, freeing his female breasts. "am--" He quickly took oh pants and boxers, revealing the fake dick and tampon string. "a girl in body. But I am a boy. I was born into the wrong body. I'm a male, trapped in this body." He rambled on, trying to get Heero to understand.

"Duo." the said man looked up finally, into Heero's eyes. Heero kissed him on the forehead, though did not speak.

Duo understood. He wrapped his arms around Heero, kissing him.

They feel asleep in each other's arms on that old, ratty sofa. 

**the thing from boys don't cry. I forgot what they were. .

Happy ending because of Izzy's influence.

I WILL GET THIS BETA SO PLEASE DO NOT MENTION IT TO ME IN A REVIEW!! I HAVE TOLD MY BETAER!! I HAVE USED SPELLCHECK!!


End file.
